10 Song Meme Fanfic Challenge
by aleprettycat
Summary: Con el reproductor en "random" y un momento de inspiración obtenemos 10 drabbles acerca del MangaQuestShipping. Amores a primera vista, promesas sin cumplir, el recuerdo de una sonrisa. Narrados por Chris y por Gold.


**~10 Song Meme Fanfic Challenge~**

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**  
**Escoge una pareja o fandom que te gusteEnciende tu reproductor (Itunes, Ipod, MP3 o lo que tengas) y ponlo en aleatorio (suffle mode)SKIPPING! Escribe un drabble/fanfic con cada canción que se reproduzca. ¡Sin saltarte!Solo tienes lo que dure la canción para escribir. Empiezas cuando la canción comience y te detienes cuando acabe. ¡No lo continúes después! No importa que tan raro, horrible o abrupto quede, tienes que dejarlo asi. Haz diez drabbles/ficlets por diez canciones y luego anúncialas.**

* * *

Fandom: Pokect Monsters Special (Pokéspe para los cuates XD)  
Pareja: MangaQuestShipping (GoldxCrystal)

* * *

**My Tomorrow - Digimon Tamers**

Gold apareció en mi ventana con una enorme sonrisa. Yo lo miré un poco molesta, estaba ordenando unos documentos del profesor Oak y el tenerlo cerca sólo era sinónimo de "problemas".

-Salgamos a pasear.

Me dijo señalando un par de boletos que sostenía con su mano derecha y esa sonrisa. Detestaba que sonriera así, porque me era imposible negarme a sus peticiones, por más absurdas que fueran.

Cuando me dí cuenta, estaba caminando a su lado.

-¿A dónde vamos?  
-A un lugar que no está en el mapa.  
-¿Qué?- grité exaltada. Él sólo sonrió y me tomó de la mano.  
-Confía en mí.

* * *

**Waga Routashi Aku no Hana - ALI PROJECT**

Habían muchas cosas que nunca había pensado que podrían pasarme. Sabía que en ocasiones era una mala influencia para mis amigos, pero nunca pensé que eso algún día se me regresaría de ésta manera.

Ahora me encontraba en un sitio de mala muerte lamentando mi suerte. ¿En qué momento la perdí? No era malo enseñarle a mis amigos algunos placeres de la vida. Pero en uno de sus intentos por detenerme a mí y a mis víctimas, Chris había sido atropellada.

Se encontraba en estado grave desde hacía un par de días. ¿Y yo? De inútil como siempre, trayendo el mal conmigo y afectando a todos los que amo.

* * *

**Nos guiará el amor - El Rey León II**

En ocasiones, él podía ser un completo idiota, pero él era MI idiota. No me gustaba que coqueteara con otras chicas, pero él siempre encontraba la manera de sacarme una sonrisa.

Quizá fuera un torpe que siempre nos metía en problemas, pero nadie podría comprender la dicha que me daba verlo sonreír desde la ventana de mi oficina en el laboratorio del profesor Oak.

La lógica siempre me indicaba que lo mejor era estar a una distancia prudente de él, conocido por todos los problemas que solía causar, pero mi corazón era un terco, siempre palpitando con fuerza al escuchar su voz.

-¡Hey, Chris! - sonreí.

* * *

**Butter-Fly - Koji Wada**

-¡Chris! -la llamé desde la ventana, pero con el viento que hacía, ella la había cerrado.  
-Crystal- insistí, pero no hubo respuesta.

Me acerqué y abría la ventana desde fuera. Ella estaba recostada sobre su escritorio y no notó mi presencia hasta que la llamé.

-Hey, chica súper seria- levantó la vista con lágrimas dibujadas sobre sus mejillas.  
-Hola, Gold- dijo intentando sonreír.  
-¿Otra vez pensando en eso?- pregunté preocupado.  
-Bueno... él era mi padre.

Entré por la ventana.  
-¿Qué haces?- preguntó exaltada.  
-Lo que tenga que hacer- dije mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos. Y ella se aferró a mí.

Ella quería ser una buena investigadora, como alguna vez lo había sido su padre. Pero en ocasiones sentía como si eso fuese un sueño imposible y lejano.

-Tú puedes- le dije- tienes todo mi apoyo.  
-Gracias.

* * *

**¿Qué clase de pokémon eres tú? - Pokémon**

Gold era muchas cosas. Y para lidiar con él y salir bien librada, tenía que verlo desde un punto de vista en el que pudiera manejarlo. Verlo como un pokémon era muy útil.

Dependiendo de la situación, Gold podía ser un tipo "normal" y podía atacarlo con un "fantasma". A veces, sólo era un molesto "insecto" o incluso, tan complicado de atacar como un "lucha".

Era tan cambiante, a veces me recordaba al Ditto de Blue-senpai.

¿Qué pokébola podría usar? Una masterball, una greatball o una ultraball. Sonreí al recordar la gorra que acostumbraba usar para controlar su rebelde cabello. De alguna forma debía atraparlo para mí. Quizá una Loveball era la más adecuada en ésta situación.

-Chris, ¿en qué piensas?  
-En nada, Gold. En nada.

* * *

**Claro que no - Panda**

-Chris, claro que no...  
-Pero...  
-¡Pero no fue así!

Alguien había inventado un rumor acerca de algo que parecía que hice ¡Pero que no hice!

-Se acabó, Gold.  
-¿Qué?  
-Vamos, vete con ella. De seguro Lyra te ha de extrañar muchísimo...  
-Pero eso no es verdad, Chris. Esa es una mentira ¡una mentira!  
-Pero...

No la dejé continuar, la quería demasiado como para permitir que ese ridículo chisme nos separara. Separé mis labios de los de ella.

-Yo te amo a tí, Chris.

* * *

**Bass Creator - Basshunter**

Blue-senpai había organizado una fiesta en su casa ¡pero jamás pensé que fuera una fiesta de éstas dimensiones! Era tarde y había muchísima gente, quizá la mitad del instituto estaba aquí. Pero entre tanta gente logré verla.

Quizá no era la mejor bailando trance, pero ¿eso importaba? Me acerqué a ella, su cabello brillaba con intensidad bajo las luces neón y su piel clara se teñía de colores al ritmo de la música.

-Hola, chica seria- la saludé.  
-Hola, Gold- dijo un poco extrañada de encontrarme ahí.  
-¿Bailamos?-pregunté acercándome a ella  
-Estamos bailando.

Sonreí, quizá ella no era tan seria como aparentaba. No quedaba de otra más que disfrutar del momento, nuestro momento.

* * *

**El último vals - La Oreja de Van-Gogh**

Una vez más, viendo la lluvia caer por la ventana. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan nostálgica? Oh, claro. Desde que él se había ido de viaje a explorar otras regiones. La última vez que hablé con él, estaba haciendo amigos en Unova y me comentó acerca de sus planes de viajar a la región de Kalos.

Sabía que viajar así lo hacía feliz, pero ¿qué había de mí? Había aprendido a fingir sonrisas. No podía ser completamente feliz teniéndote tan lejos, y esa había sido la manera de calmar a la gente que me rodeaba. La "felicidad" en mi rostro sólo era una sonrisa amable que había perfeccionado con el tiempo, y nadie lo notaba. Sólo tú podrías distinguir la mentira en mis ojos.

Te extrañaba tanto, mi querido Gold.

* * *

**Stole my heart - One Direction**

Mi mejor amigo, Silver, me había invitado a la fiesta que su hermana mayor había organizado. El DJ proveía un gran ambiente con su selección musical y el espectáculo de luces, y entre tanta multitud, la vi.

Una chica de piel clara, cabello azul y ojos celestes con un brillo cristalino. Tenía una sonrisa tímida pero parecía divertirse en grande bailando con sus amigas.

Me acerqué para intentar hablar con ella, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Un rosa tiñó sus mejillas y las mías por igual. Creo que fue amor a primera vista, siempre quise a una chica como ella.

* * *

**USO - SID**

Nos estábamos despidiendo ¿Por qué? Porque hubieron promesas que no pudimos cumplir. Promesas que hicimos juntos una tarde bajo el cielo rojizo.

"Engaño"

Así te referiste a nuestra relación. La única forma en la que podríamos avanzar era en olvidarnos y dejar en promesas un nuevo encuentro.

Empacaste y te dirigiste hacia Kanto, para dedicarte a la investigación pokémon junto a profesor Oak y a Green-senpai. Mientras que yo decidí viajar por el mundo, hacia regiones que nunca antes había explorado.

"Mentira"

Musité mientras caminábamos en direcciones opuestas guiados por el viento de un nuevo verano. Tal como alguna vez nos había juntado, ahora era testigo de nuestra separación.

Sabía que no nos volveríamos a ver, ese era tu objetivo. Pero te quiero tanto que con tal de verte sonreír soy capaz de alejarme de ti para siempre.

* * *

Fin!

Ah! Ese último drabble fue muy dramático, pero fue de los que más me gustaron, la canción simplemente era demasiado inspiradora.

Qué opinan? les gustó la colección de drabbles? Me quedé con ganas de escribir más, les gustaría ver otros 10 drabbles al respecto?

En fin, me retiro, pórtense bonito~! Los quiero

Aleprettycat, fuera!


End file.
